In children's electric vehicles, such as battery-operated toy motor cars and motor-scooters, the problem of immobilization of the toy, due to recharging, is well known.
As a rule, the batteries are firmly secured to the vehicle and are recharged by connecting a suitable recharging socket situated on the vehicle itself to a charger fed by the normal power network.
This involves the aforementioned immobilization of the toy even for prolonged periods of time, resulting in understandable inconvenience. A further problem of this known technique is related to the difficulty which may sometimes be encountered, in bringing the vehicle close to a power outlet, especially when the vehicle is relatively large.
The general scope of this invention is to obviate the aforementioned problems by providing a battery box for accumulators of toy motor vehicles which enables the batteries to be easily removed, recharged and re-inserted.